Jugando a Querernos
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Ella lo miró como si fuera un niño pequeño que por su inocencia no comprende la situación y con voz suave le dijo: -La verdad es que tu me quieres cuando me necesitas, cuando estas solo y te acuerdas que respiro, y yo solo te quiero cuando tu me quieres porque no soy tan fuerte para afrontar que no soy suficiente para ti.
Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no es de mi propiedad, si no hubiera pasado mínimo de reojito a los buenazos de Suzuno y Nagumo. He dicho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jugando a querernos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Fuimos todo y no fuimos nada  
No fuiste un amor  
ni un desconocido,  
no fuiste una mala decisión  
ni una buena.  
Fuiste tú."_

Abriffault

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran vacaciones de verano y por lo mismo no había la cantidad desmesurada de gente que en días normales, sumado a que ese era el último tren que salía por esa noche ya que era muy tarde y el vagón estaba casi vacío.

Tsurugi soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se permitió ver a su acompañante que dormitaba con la cabeza recostada sobre el vidrio de la ventana amplia, las manos apretando la mochila azul contra su pecho y la característica mueca de tranquilidad plasmada en su ser.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la secundaria, otras no tanto.

El muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo es que había conocido a aquella chica, las memorias difusas y entrecortadas volvieron con forma de una chiquilla baja, asustadiza y tímida que parecía siempre incomoda en su presencia, un ratoncito que huiría al menor indicio de peligro.

Para ambos, su primera impresión no había sido buena.

Luego aquello cambio, porque ella creció, porque enfrentó situaciones que la hicieron madurar –y que muchos pensaron que no iba a poder lograr vencer, él incluido- y transformarse en una mujer fuerte y atractiva.

Ella ya era una mujer.

Y él un simple idiota.

Darse cuenta de eso había sido difícil y doloroso.

El tren traqueteó un poco y la luz mortecina de la lámpara empezó a parpadear sobre las facciones femeninas que Tsurugi recorrió con descaro, sus ojos se quedaron por más tiempo en los labios levemente hinchados por los besos que anteriormente habían compartido, se fijó en la respingona nariz, en los pómulos pecosos, en la piel lechosa, en el exótico cabello color rosa como algodón de azúcar y en la clavícula insinuante que estaba al descubierto.

Kiku Tainaka ahora era una mujer de diecinueve años fuerte y delicada, valiente, inteligente, amable y paciente; Kiku Tainaka era la chica que confundía su mente y ensombrecía o alegraba sus días a su antojo.

Pasaron una estación más y otro traqueteo sacudió el vagón, pero esta vez la cabeza de la chica chocó contra la ventana causando que un quejido escapara de su boca y se despertara desorientada y adolorida.

-¿Ya llegamos?- cuestionó suprimiendo un bostezo.

-Aun no, apenas vamos a la mitad.

Tsurugi evitó sus interrogantes ojos magenta cuando estiró su brazo para obligarla a descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Kyosuke-kun…

-No digas nada, solo por hoy. Como si fuera lo normal.

Kiku se enderezó, lo escaneó detenidamente con la mirada, ladeó su rostro hacia la izquierda –como cada vez que no lograba comprender algo- y soltó un suspiro que no supo clasificar, se acomodó nuevamente contra su hombro, apretó su mano y volvió a dormir como si nada de la situación la afectara.

Tsurugi tomó su mano entre las suyas, deslizando los dedos como serpientes astutas y ella no hizo nada por soltarse, ni un amago siquiera, dejó que el calor y la suavidad de la piel contraria lo recorriera por completo, que las cosquillas danzaran un tango en su palma y se perdió.

Fue el fin.

Fue su fin.

Lo único suyo.

Inconscientemente se preguntó cuántos fines más habrían de tener para que se diera realmente algo entre ellos, ya fuera en inicio de una verdadera relación o la separación que los dos se negaban a aceptar, que prolongaban de todas las maneras posibles.

Kiku había cambiado su vida, la había iluminado de una forma diferente de la que Tenma y el equipo de futbol lo habían hecho.

Él era un caballero oscuro, su alma se había definido y manifestado de esa forma. Un guerrero con una fuerza mounstrosa que era capaz de destrozar equipos por cuenta propia y sin el mayor atisbo de culpabilidad, pero ella, la dama de las flores había podido ver más allá de aquella niebla oscura con la que solía protegerse, desentrañó al chiquillo asustado y furioso con la vida por la situación de su hermano, apoyó al niño que luchaba por superar los obstáculos, regañó y cuidó al muchacho orgulloso que se alejaba silenciosamente de los demás, y festejó al compañero que solo esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas, se expresó por él, lo comprendió y soportó sin pedir nada a cambio, todo con una sonrisa cálida y amable.

La primera que lo temió y evito fue la primera en reconocerlo.

A él.

A Kyousuke-kun y no a Tsurugi-san.

Se convirtió en su amiga.

En su crisantemo dorado.

-Kyosuke-kun- llamó la pelirrosada con los ojos cerrados- No sé cuándo pueda volver a verte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó fijando la vista en el techo.

-Mis padres quieren llevarme con ellos en sus viajes, no quieren dejarme sola en la casa y la verdad es que yo tampoco quiero estarlo.

Una de las tantas razones –pero esta si con lógica- por las cuales no estaban juntos era que la chica se había mudado a otro lugar, solo estaba unos días de visita en la ciudad de Inazuma.

-Está bien, ¿y qué hay de mañana?

-Voy a verme con los chicos.

Las cejas azuladas del joven se fruncieron en automático.

-¿Con quiénes?

-Con Hikaru-kun y Kariya-kun, iremos a comer y después planeaba visitar a Hina-neechan, hace mucho que no la veo.

-¿Y qué hay de pasado mañana?

-Quede con Hakuryuu-kun.

Maldecía el día en que los había presentado, estaba seguro de que él peliblanco tenia sentimientos parecidos a los de él por la chica, la diferencia fundamental era que el otro parecía no tener miedo en expresarlos.

-¿Significa que ya no te veré más?

-Las chicas organizaron algo con todo el equipo, casi como en los viejos tiempos.

Tsurugi se abstuvo de soltar un bufido sarcástico.

En los viejos tiempos las cosas eran diferentes.

Antes era ella quien lo cuestionaba sobre cuando volverían a verse, antes era ella la que mandaba los mensajes primero y buscaba hacer conversación con cualquier pretexto, fue ella la que se confesó primero, fue ella la que pidió más de lo que él podía dar, porque le exigió con sus acciones ser única y especial, pero él no pudo brindarle eso, fue él quien termino la relación y aun así fue ella la que se despidió con una sonrisa.

Fue ella la primera que le hizo tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que se había equivocado.

Fue ella su primer arrepentimiento.

Pero también fue ella la primera en rechazarlo, en ignorar su disculpa torpe porque estaba demasiado dolida aunque no se lo demostrara a nadie.

Después todo se convirtió en un remolino de coqueteos, indirectas, insinuaciones, besos robados y regalados, demencia fingiendo que nada había sucedido, de muchos "te quiero" no dichos y supuestos, un interminable circulo vicioso que ninguno quería romper porque habían aprendido a vivir con el.

Aquella tarde había sido un boom a aquel círculo supurante de confusión, Tsurugi no sabía por qué pero algo había cambiado en Kiku.

Estando recostada en el sillón de su sala, con él sobre ella besando su cuello, ella lo había acariciado de manera muy dulce en la mejilla, como si fuera algo demasiado frágil que con cualquier ráfaga de viento pudiera romperse, y lo miró como se ve a un niño pequeño cuando se le explica un tema que no puede comprender por la inocencia de su edad.

-Aunque nos duela aceptarlo Kyosuke-kun, la verdad es que tú me quieres cuando te acuerdas que respiro, cuando necesitas a alguien para no sentirte tan solo, y yo solo te quiero cuando tú me quieres, porque no soy tan fuerte para afrontar el que no soy lo suficiente para ti.

Él mordió su hombro con fuerza para que se callara y devoró su gemido de dolor uniendo sus labios de forma brusca, intentando transmitirle todo lo que pensaba, lo que sentía con sus acciones.

Al parecer no lo había logrado porque ella estaba llorando.

Era un llanto silencioso y resignado que mojaba su chaqueta.

Otro traqueteo del vagón los junto más y el peliazul lo aprovecho para abrazarla con fuerza, como si quisiera guardar a aquella chica menuda dentro de lo más profundo de su pecho para que nadie pudiera arrebatársela, para que ella no pudiera huir.

-Es lo mejor Kyosuke-kun- dijo entre hipidos- es lo mejor para los dos. Ninguno está dispuesto a arriesgarse y yo no quiero perderte, aunque sea quiero conservarte como mi amigo.

-Eso ya no es posible Kiku.

-Intenta entenderme…

-¿Y tú intentas hacer lo mismo conmigo?

Kiku empezó a llorar más fuerte y se aferró a la chaqueta.

-Cada vez que sabía que iba a verte me ponía tan feliz que me daba miedo que alguien se diera cuenta de la razón, pero al final, siempre regresaba triste, con una sensación de vació demasiado grande para poder seguir soportándolo… ya no puedo seguir así, no soy tan fuerte.

-¿Hay alguien más, verdad?

-Solo quiero avanzar, que deje de doler.

La voz mecánica de una mujer anunció el final de la ruta, todos los pasajeros tenían que bajar del tren.

Era el fin

Su fin.

Lo único suyo.

Y ambos lo detestaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 de marzo de 2016. 10:59 pm.

Recién salidito del horno, y por lo mismo quizá con unas cuantas faltas de ortografía que ya corregiré después, la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir de estos dos.

Para quien no lo sepa Kiku Tainaka es un OC que tenia bastante olvidado, sale siendo una chiquilla de tres años en mi otro fic "La Misteriosa Chica de Ojos Verdes", que teniendo trece años entra a Raimon junto con Tenma y toda su pandilla, y aunque al principio por sus personalidades opuestas le teme a Tsurugi acaba enamorándose de él y él de ella de una forma temerosa y complicada (¿Recuerdan la técnica especial de "crisantemo dorado" que hace Tsurugi con su miximax con Okita? Pues Kiku significa crisantemo, cuando vi que coincidia brinque de felicidad xD)

En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, planeo subir pronto otro fic de estos dos porque últimamente los amoro.

¿Review?


End file.
